


One Kiss for Love

by 2hyunlove



Series: Pieces From the Moon and Stars [4]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Nothing really happens except OH!, Realisation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2hyunlove/pseuds/2hyunlove
Summary: Minhyun comes up with an epiphany on the planning meeting of their "Hello" comeback.





	One Kiss for Love

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the backburner for so long that I figured I'd let it loose as a drabble. It's not much, but it's something. I'm sorry for losing so much inspiration ;0;

Minhyun came away from the meeting for their next mini album, Hello, with a revelation. He wishes that he could say it was like an angelic proclamation, with trumpets, fanfare and joyous hallelujahs but if he is to be honest to himself, it feels more like an unanticipated punch in the gut.

It started out innocuous enough. They were discussing the concept for the mini album and the song “Hello”. Everyone's excited because the concept fits the winter season so well, Minhyun especially is excited because he thinks he fits the image exceptionally well.

They discussed the song, who fits which part (small tussles and arguments here because everyone, of course, wants to sing as much as they can), and of course they discuss the theme of the album and the concept of the music video.

Flipping through the storyboard for the MV is always a fun experience, it helps them imagine what is going to happen as the MV director starts to unfold the story Nu'Est's Hello is supposed to convey. A lover being two-timed by his girlfriend, unable to let go, it's such a great opportunity to showcase their sensitive side for the fans. Minhyun snickers as he sees Ren already practicing his “emo” face, sneaking a glance at his reflection in the window as he does so. Minhyun is about to bring it to everyone's attention for a good maknae roasting when the director suddenly springs the hook of this MV.

“We'll have JR kiss the girl in the snow and Aron at the side, catching them together. It'll be the best betrayal crescendo for the video!”

This comment drops on everyone on the table like a bomb, exploding and leaving shrapnel all over. Stunning everyone for one second (a hard feat for five teenagers with strong opinions). But teenage resilience bounces back not a minute later and a cacophony of “Why not me?” tumbles one after the other from the rest of the group.

Minhyun is surprisingly quiet in the middle of the ruckus as the rest try to pitch their charms for the role of the lover. He's not participating because he's trying to sort out how he feels about it. Something twinged inside of him when the director said “JR”, “kiss” and “girl” in one sentence. If Minhyun had to compare it to something, it felt almost as horrifying as seeing Baekho's messy room. Except, instead of being jealous of Jonghyun as everyone else was, he was more offended that a girl, a nondescript girl who has no previous attachment, no emotional connection whatsoever, would kiss Jonghyun.

That hussy. Never mind that he doesn't know who she is or her personal character, and never mind that the girl was doing it for professional reasons. (Minhyun would call her worse but his upbringing just won't let him call any lady by a worse name.)

What right does this girl have to steal Jonghyun's first kiss? If anyone should, it should be someone Jonghyun was comfortable with, someone who's been with him through his trainee days, shared a hot hotteok on a cold winter day, withstood all of Jonghyun’s crazy bullying attacks, sweated blood and tears with him.

Someone like, someone like... Minhyun.

Oh.

OH.

All the air flies out of Minhyun in a rush.


End file.
